The objective of this proposal is to investigate the interaction of proteins with synthetic interfaces in order to identify new materials that resist the adsorption of proteins and understand the mechanisms by which these surfaces prevent protein adsorption. In addition, the hydrolysis of substrates that are embedded in an inert surface by enzymes in solution above the surface will be studied to understand how proteins interact with surfaces that resist their adsorption. The adsorption of proteins on the surface of biomedical implants can facilitate microbial colonization of the surface as well as other deleterious effects that result in the failure of the device. In other applications, protein adsorption to synthetic materials is useful. The ability to manipulate protein adsorption represents an important step in controlling biological responses to synthetic surfaces, designing new biocompatible materials, and identifying new applications for biomaterials in biology, biochemistry, and medicine. The research methods to be applied consist of using self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) as well-defined model surfaces, surface plasmon resonance (SPR) spectroscopy as a convenient analytical technique, and synthetic surfaces that are inert toward protein adsorption. This combination of methods is uniquely suited to study the biological chemistry of synthetic surfaces.